Save Me From Myself
by Miss. Jay
Summary: At twenty one, Charley Zukov married Steven McGarret of the United States Navy after four months of knowing each other. Six years later, they're still together and madly in love with each other. And then, Steve's father is murdered. Season 1. Steve/OC
1. When Harry Met Sally

**AN: **Okay, I'm a bit obsessed with the remake of 'Hawaii Five-0;' the characters are fantastic and it's shot in my birthplace! I don't remember it, so the show helps me out there. Lol. And, it has Alex O'Loughlin – um, hello, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabyyyyyyyy! So, there's not a lot of Steve/OC's out there; it is my time to contribute to that small fact. Sadly, I came in during the middle – near end – of the season, so I'm going to try and keep things accurate. Most people might not like with what I'm going with, but get over it and don't read it! M'kay?

**III**

**When Harry Met Sally…**

_In a small bar just outside of San Diego_

_June 13, 2005_

"Okay, ladies, I'm back with sustenance," I announced over the loud jukebox, a bowl of peanuts in one hand and three longneck Coronas in the other. My two good friends, Jennifer Douglass and Victoria Burke, turned away from their gawking at the loud group of _very _handsome men in the back – most likely military by the looks of them – and smiled brightly, as they took their bottles.

I pulled myself up onto the ridiculously high barstool, took my first pull from the bottle and nodded slightly to the men. "So, spot any potential victims?"

Jenn rolled her eyes as Victoria laughed; exclaiming, "As a matter of fact, I spotted the most perfect one for _you_."

"Me? Does it look like I'm on a man hunt, looking like this?" I scoffed, gesturing to my plain black tank top and jean shorts.

Victoria clapped my shoulder. "But, Charles, you don't have that desperate look, which is gonna work in your favor! Just you wait and see!"

I looked down at my half empty bottle; I hopped down from the stool with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm gonna need something stronger than this. Tequila shots anyone?"

"No, thanks, Charley," Jenn declined, as she eyed a guy making his way over to us, his eyes and smile aimed at the tall, curvy blonde. Victoria grimaced and shook her head, grabbing a handful of peanuts.

I shoved my way through the crowds, cursing my short stature to myself, as I finally reached the bar. Spotting a clear spot, I made my way over and plopped down on the stool; I flagged down the bartender, but she ignored me and several other indignant customers and continued to bat eyelashes at one guy. My fingers tapped against the stained wood in time with the song playing on the jukebox, but I stopped suddenly when a warm body squeezed next to me; the man, too, tried to get the bartender's attention, but he was ignored. I caught the guy's reflection in the mirror on the wall behind the bar and I nearly keeled over; the guy was freakin' gorgeous. Okay, scratch that, he was sexy, rugged, and totally drool-worthy. He had dark, closely cropped hair, sexy stubble sprinkling his strong jaw, and light eyes that stood out in his tan face. And, that body! If I were a nun, I'd be saying the Hail Mary before ripping his clothes off and doing God knows what. Mr. Yummy was getting frustrated with the bartender and I spoke up without realizing.

"You'll have to forgive tits-for-brains over there, she's on the prowl and it's mating season for the pathetically desperate and sleazy." I wanted to fall off this stool and die when his turned to look at the person speaking to him; his eyes were blue-green, I noticed, before he grinned cheekily at me.

"I like that," he chuckled, as he leaned against the bar.

"I only speak the truth," I said solemnly, but my grey eyes sparkled in amusement.

He stuck his right hand out, a smirk on his very handsome face. "I'm Steve."

"Charley, it's nice to meet you."

Steve cocked his head, a small smile on his lips. "Charley?"

"It's short for Charlene, but if you call me that I may lash out unexpectedly, so watch out!" I threatened warningly, but Steve just chuckled and I watched as he scanned my body leisurely – **obviously** checking to see if he should be concerned when it comes to me. But, all he'll see is a _very_ petite brunette with grey eyes, a cute smile, and big boobs.

He laughed loudly. "What are you, five foot even?"

I pursed my lips. "Five one and three quarters, thank you very much!"

Steve smiled slowly before he leaned in close, his lips just barely grazing my ear and his warm breath causing shivers to run down my spine. "I think I can take you, Charley, don't you worry about that."

My cheeks flooded with blood, as I looked back to see Victoria watching us with a grin on her face. When she caught me looking, Victoria waved wildly at him, mouthing, 'he's the one.' But, seeing how they made me leave my glasses at the hotel, I could barely make out that her lips were even moving. From the frantic motions of her arms, I could tell that she approved, so I turned back to Steve to see him glancing from Victoria to me with a smirk on his face and once again I blushed, as he asked, "Friend of yours?"

"Psh, no! Never seen her before in my life," I explained in a rush, my voice reaching an octave higher than normal.

It seems he was just full of grins today, as he yet again grinned at my response. But, he took pity on me and changed the topic. "So, Charley, where are you from?"

"Florida," I answered, raising my eyes to meet his.

_What it just my poor eyesight in the dim light or did he get closer? Is he actually interested in me? Oh, I don't know. Guys can never just come out and say it. Where's Jennifer when you need her? She can spot interest a mile away. Oh, he gave me the once over again! I think its official – he's interested—_

"Charley," Steve's husky voice stopped my thoughts.

"Sorry," I laughed. "What did you say?"

He stood up from the stool, bringing him even closer to my body. The man is trying to kill me with his warm, hard body, I swear! "It's loud in here; do you want to grab something to eat?"

This was my chance to stop over thinking things and just do something spontaneous. _Come on, Charley, the man is hot. _"Uhhhh, I could eat."

Steve helped me down from the stool and guided me through the crowd, his body a warm wall behind me and his hand lightly pressed to the small of my back. I remembered Jenn and Victoria, so we made a small detour to where the girls were at; Jenn's eyes bugged out of her head when she saw Steve hovering behind me, as if he were protecting me from harm and Victoria just grinned smugly.

"So, Charles, who's your friend," Jenn asked, brightly.

I sighed in resignation. "Steve, this is Jennifer Douglass and Victoria Burke; girls this is Steve. We're gonna go get something to eat, so…yeah." 

They said hello to Steve and he returned the greeting, as we were walking away; Jenn shouted out, "Don't do anything I would do!"

If only I knew those four months later, we'd gotten married…

**III**

**AN: **This is just a test to see if anyone might be interested to see what McGarrett would be like with a wife. No, she won't be on missions with them – unless she gets kidnapped or something. But, I might not do that. Who knows? Their relationship is really gonna be like BFF's that sleep with each other, but then they'll have **a moment **that reminds you that they are married. Let me know what you think, loves!


	2. What the Hell Is Going On, Steven?

**What the Hell Is Going On, Steven?**

_Present time…_

"Okay, people, I know it's a Friday and you all could care less about this English crap, but, please, work with me!" I begged my seniors that stared up at me with blank faces, as I paced in front of the whiteboard. "What is metaphysical poetry?"

Kai Landry, the class clown, sat up from his slump over the desk and raised his hand. "Yo, Mrs. McGee, when are we gonna be done with this poetry shiiii – I mean, crap?"

"When you guys work with me and tell me what I want to hear, Kai." I said, placing my hands on my hips. It seems I was going to have to pull out the big guns; bribery. "Look, if you guys cooperate with me for five minutes, I'll…"

I was cut off from my small plead of cooperation when my phone rang, normally I would press 'ignore' and go on with my class, but the ringtone was the Navy SEALs' ringtone – it was Steve's international cell phone calling me. My comfy, bamboo wedges clomped on the floor as I hurried over to my purse. "Guys, I have to take this, so you have the last eleven minutes to talk **quietly **to each other."

Stepping into the office, I closed the door as I pressed 'talk.' "Hello? Steve?"

"Charley! Where are you?" Steve asked, hurriedly.

I watched the students through the door window, as I answered, "At the school. Why, what's going on, Steve?"

"When does school get out?" Steve demanded, ignoring my question.

I glanced up at the wall clock. "In like nine minutes. Steven, what is going on? Why do you sound worried? Should I be worried, Steven?"

"Listen to me, Charley, there's no time. As soon as that bell rings, I want you to get your stuff and go the U.S.S Arizona memorial. Do not go home or to my dad's! Do not go there!" Steve repeated, harshly.

I pursed my lips. "No, **you**, listen to me, Steven McGarrett, you better tell me what the fuck is going on or I'm hanging up, going home and hey, maybe I'll go have a beer with your dad. What. Is. Going. On."

Steve was silent for a couple of seconds before he dropped the bomb on me. "Dad was murdered. Please, Charley, just meet me there."

I sank to the floor when he mentioned his father's murder; tears welled up in my eyes as I struggled to stay strong for Steve. "Okay. Okay…Wait a minute. Did you just say that I'll be meeting you there?"

"Yeah, I'm right over Oahu as we speak." Steve spoke to someone on his side. "Charley, be careful and get here. Safely…I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered and hung up just as the bell rang.

**III**

I hurried through the small crowd of tourist as they were about to take the small ferry out to the U.S.S Arizona to pay their respects to the soldiers that died there; my eyes searching for my husband's familiar figure. Despite the cool breeze, I felt stifling in my white linen pants and turquoise short sleeved shirt, as I began to panic when I didn't spot Steve in the crowds - I had a sensor, it would seem, when it comes to him. Disturbing thoughts were coursing through my head; what if the murderers were waiting for him and Steve was lying somewhere dead. I felt someone come up behind me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up; it was him, it was Steve. The man knew how to make my body aware of him. I took a steady breath before turning to face him; a slight smile was on Steve's face. And, he was in his dress uniform. Damn. I didn't even notice the Asian man standing next to him in the uniform of one of the shops; we were in our own world.

"Hi, there, sailor," I greeted coyly, as I do every time he comes home.

Steve grinned and pulled me close; he nuzzled my ear as he whispered, "I've missed you, Charley. It's been a long six months."

Someone cleared their throat; Steve pulled me into his side as we turned to face the person who interrupted us; my grin widened when I recognized the man. "Chin Ho Kelly!"

"Charley," Chin greeted warmly. "How are you?"

"You know each other?" Steve asked, curiously.

"After you left like a month after we moved here, your father invited me to dinner over at your old house and Chin was there," I explained to Steve, whose face hardened slightly at the mention of his father. Regret was also in his eyes. The whole purpose of us moving to Hawaii was for Steve and his father to reconnect and Steve had missed his homeland. Now, he'll never get that relationship back from before his mother had died.

"Steven," I murmured, concernedly.

Stone Cold Steve was put into place; he looked down at me and started to guide us towards the parking lot. "If you'll excuse us, Chin, we have a funeral to get to."

I glanced back at Chin and gave him a sympathetic smile; Chin nodded in understanding and went in the opposite direction that we were going in. I jerked away from him and glared. "Well, that was rude of you, Steven."

"We don't have much time, Charlene. My father is dead and the bastard who killed him is roaming around on my turf; excuse me if I'm a little pressed for time," Steve stated, as we came up to his truck. "Keys, Charley."

"Why do you get to drive?" I demanded indignantly; pulling them out of my purse and handing them over to Steve before he could answer. This routine was also familiar.

He unlocked the truck, opened the passenger door and boosted me up into the seat. Just because I was short, doesn't mean that I couldn't get into the truck by myself, but he likes to try and make me swoon. "Because, you drive as good as I play basketball."

My jaw dropped slightly, as he skirted the truck to the driver side. "What are you talking about? I'm an excellent driver! I've never gotten a ticket unlike someone I know."

He cracked a smile at me, as he cranked up his truck. "Sorry, but I don't bat my eyelashes at the cop and then, stick out my chest."

I blushed when his eyes dropped to my chest briefly. "Hey, I suffer from the size of these things; I should at least be able to use them any way I want. And, it just so happens that they are great at getting out of tickets."

He chuckled and continued to drive. The further he drove the more tense he became; I glanced at him worriedly. "Steven, what happened?"

Steve glanced over at me briefly before turning his eyes back on the road. From the tightening of his knuckles on the wheel, I knew that Steve didn't want to tell me, but tough. "Steven?"

"We've been tracking this guy, Victor Hesse, for years. We were in South Korea when we captured his brother, Anton, and as we were driving him back to the plane, I got a call from my father, but it was Victor Hesse on the line. He was holding dad hostage for his brother's freedom and then, he mentioned that if my father's life didn't work that he'd find my pretty, little wife and use her for bait. We were ambushed and Anton had gotten away from me while I was busy trying to help my team out, he had managed to get a hold of a gun; I had no choice but to shoot him. Victor called me back and then, my father was dead." Steve spoke in monotone; the guilt he felt crushing away at him.

I took off my seatbelt to scoot closer to my husband. "Steven, it was not your fault. You had no idea that Hesse was going to come after your father or me. You're human, not Captain America."

He sighed as he pulled into the cemetery. "Just drop it, Charley."

"Fine," I snapped. "But, we will talk about this. Later."

"Oh, joy," he muttered, sarcastically, as he got out of the truck.

**III**

"Steven," I hissed, as he stalked towards his childhood home like a man on a mission. And, if I knew my husband, he was. "This is very illegal. You're military, not HPD!"

He turned to me sharply. "Charley, if this makes you uncomfortable then go wait in the truck like I told you earlier."

"And, leave you to be arrested? Till death do us part, husband; besides…" I stopped short at the sight of blood splattered across Steve's high school trophies, I peeked up at Steve and he was vacant. "You don't have to do this part, Steven."

"I'm fine," he placated me, as he stepped into his father's office area.

(**AN: **If you noticed in the summary, Charley's maiden name is Zukov, which is Russian. Her father is Russian, mother is American; you'll find out the details later, but just so you know, italics in the dialogue will be her speaking Russian. It's easier than translating.)

"_Liar_," I hissed in Russian.

As Steve investigated the crime scene, I looked around for anything out of place or missing – not touching anything, of course – because I was just here five days ago when Steve was last here about six month ago. Steve went to his father's desk and I noticed that a space was cleared away; Steve did too as he poised his hands over the empty space as if there was a lap top there. Something was missing from there. Something red… "His toolbox!"

"What," Steve demanded from his position of taking a picture of a fingerprint that he had just uncovered.

"Right here, there was one of those big, red toolboxes. I think it was a 'Champion' brand, but all it said was 'Champ' and your father kept whatever in side of it a secret." I explained, indicating the spot next to the desk. A flicker of recognition flashed through his eyes when I said 'champ.'

Steve crossed over to me, cupped my jaw and pressed a hard kiss to my lips. "Charley, baby, you're amazing."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Well, duh! So, I'm assuming that this toolbox is important."

"When Victor Hesse called me, I was allowed to speak with my father and he kept calling me, 'champ' and my father never called me that." Steve explained, as he paced in front of me; rubbing his hands over his face.

"And, where would this toolbox be?" I asked.

He paused and looked past me through the window. "The garage."

Steve placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me to the door that led to the garage; he wasn't going to leave me alone for awhile, it seems. I took in the sight of his father's garage; it was a typical one with tools and other various lawn or car care equipment; Steve paused at the car under the tapestry. He took a deep breath before whipping it off and gazing at the car that he and his father were building together when he was younger; it was beautifully, black and sleek. "He was going to give it to me when I graduated high school."

I rubbed his muscular back. "Well, it's your now, Steven."

He peered at me from over his shoulder. "When the house is cleared, I want us to live here."

Even after months of fixing up our apartment, I didn't argue because I didn't have the heart to. "Okay. Okay."

Steve caught sight of the toolbox and went to examine it while I caressed the car with soft hands; I was always a sucker for classic cars. The sound of Jack's voice had me looking over. _"__**I can't continue this investigation within the police department from the inside. I don't trust the people I work with, so I'm gonna have to do this on my own. It's all about the key; I just don't know what it's for…"**_

I had begun to walk over to Steven's side when there was a creak of the floorboards; Steve hastily put the tape recorder back in the box and closed the lid while I glanced around the garage for an escape route that wouldn't cause too much ruckus, but it seems the person was on us already. He was short for a man, but handsome with slicked back hair and blue eyes, as he pulled his weapon out. "You! Hey, hands up; don't move!"

Steve was quick and had his weapon pointed at the man, demanding, "Who are you?"

I inched towards Steve and the guy's gun swung in my direction; I held my hands up in surrender as Steve snapped, "Hey, don't aim at her; look at me! Who are you?"

"Who are you? I am Detective Danny Williams," this 'Danny Williams' challenged, as Steve sidled in front of me; blocking me from the detective's view.

"Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. This is my father's house."

"Put your weapon down," Williams demanded, tersely. "Right now. That's my final order."

"No, you put your weapon down," Steve argued, his 'no nonsense' voice thickening his voice.

"Show me your I.D.," Williams demanded, angrily.

"I'm not putting my weapon down," Steve stated calmly.

"Well, neither am I."

I peeked around his side, as Steve sighed. "Use your free hand, take out your I.D."

"Oh, please, after you." Williams said, sarcastically.

"At the same time?" Steve suggested.

Williams cocked an eyebrow. "At the same time? What, like on a count of three?"

"Sure, three's good." Steve complied.

They both slowly lowered their weapon and a pulled out there I.D as Williams counted to three. When he saw Steve's identification, he sighed heavily and completely put away his gun. "Listen, um, I really sorry about your father, but you guys can't be here right now. This is an active crime scene."

"Doesn't seem that active," Steve countered, as he grabbed the toolbox.

"Steven," I warned. My husband really needed to learn how to play nice.

"I can't share any information with you," Williams informed, stepping closer to us.

"Hesse wasn't here alone when he killed my father. Someone was sitting at his desk, there was a spaced cleared away for a 13 inch laptop. My father hated computers."

Williams looked annoyed as he gestured to the door. "I'm gonna ask you again. You both need to leave."

Steve lifted up the toolbox and grabbed my arm strongly, but not enough to bruise. "You got it."

"And, you can leave the box; that's evidence – you know this." Williams commanded; sounding very agitated.

"I came with this," Steve stated, simply. I rolled my eyes and waited. Men and their pissing contests.

"No, you did not come with it," Williams argued. "I see the dust void right here on the counter. What's in the box?"

"How long you been with the Honolulu police?" Steve asked, mockingly.

"None of your business. What are you; Barbara Walters?" Williams asked, sarcastically. I could see that it was taking a lot of restraint not to hit Steve.

"No, it is my business if you're investigating my father's death," Steve insisted, strongly.

I grabbed my husband's arm. "Steven, let the man do his job and stop being an asshole!"

"Yes, thank you!" Williams exclaimed, sticking out his hand for me to shake. "Detective Danny Williams."

"She knows that, she was standing right there," Steve snapped, but I elbowed him aside and shook Danny's hand. "Charley McGarrett and I apologize for my husband's behavior."

Danny looked incredulously between us. "You're married to…him?"

Steve looked ready to retort, but I pressed a hand against his chest. "Yes, I know, but trust me, he has some redeeming qualities."

"I'm sure," Danny muttered.

"Back to our discussion, please," Steve snapped, as he pulled out his phone. "I'm taking over this crime scene."

"What," Danny and I asked, confusedly.

"Uh, yeah, Governor Jameson, please, tell her it's Steven McGarrett," he told whoever answered the phone; I looked at my husband with questioning eyes. What the hell was he doing? "Governor, I'll take the job. Let's just say I found something that's changed my mind. Oh, no, immediately. I'll transfer to the reserves and run your task force…Right now? Okay." Steven faces away from us and held his right hand up. "I, Stephen J. McGarrett, do solemnly declare upon my honor and conscience, that I will be ready to confront danger in the line of duty, to support and defend this country, no matter what the cost, and will act at all times, to the best of my ability and knowledge, in a manner befitting an officer of the law…Thank you, Governor."

He glared at Danny. "Now, it's my crime scene."

We gaped after him, confused about what happened, but I regain sense and hurried after Steve's long strides. "What the hell was that?"

He ignored me and got into the truck; I pulled myself up without assistance and turned to him. "Seriously, Steven, what was that?"

"Did you have to undermine me like that, Charlene?" Steve snapped, ignoring my question.

I made a face at him. "Undermine you? I did not! You were being a complete dick to a guy who was just doing his job. And, the whole Governor thing? When did she offer you a job to run a task force?"

"She met me at Pearl Harbor and asked me to do the job, with immunity, her backing and no red tape. At the time, I was more concerned on seeing you. But, with that Detective, who was **just doing his job**, I thought it was a good idea." Steve shrugged, as if he just didn't mock me. I glared at him from across the cab of the truck.

"You know I hate it when you do that," I hissed at him.

Steve glanced over at me with a cheeky grin. "I know."

"Why did I marry you again," I sighed in defeat.

"Because you love me." Steve pointed out, audaciously.

I laughed at his response. "Nah, you were great in the sack."

"Just great?" Steve cocked an eyebrow at me.

**III**

Later that night, I was propped up in bed as Steve was washing his face and brushing his teeth; I was curious about what this job could mean. He walked out of the bathroom in just his black boxer briefs; I cocked an eyebrow as I took in the sight of my much put together husband, but damn it, I was going to be strong. I pushed up my glasses, as I asked, "So, if you're on the reserves, does that mean you won't be called away?"

Steve grinned at my choice of pajamas; one of his tee shirts. "So, that's where all my shirts disappear to. But, yes to your question, they can't call me away unless I take myself off the reserves."

I tapped my lips thoughtfully. "So, that means I get to have a husband and not some rowdy sailor on leave?"

He laughed as he started to crawl up the bed; mischief sparkling in his eyes. His warm, calloused hand skimmed up my thigh, as he inched up towards my mouth. When our lips were just a breadth away, Steve whispered huskily, "Well, you know what they say about sailors on leave?"

My lips curved into a smirk, as I moved my face in closer; our lips brushing against each others. "Mmm, no, what do they say?"

"No one knows how to rattle a headboard better than a sailor on leave," he murmured, nipping at my chin.

"Oh, really? Is that what they say?" I asked, breathlessly as his lips rubbed against my soft throat; I could feel my body responding instantly. This man should seriously be illegal. And, he's all mine.

"Mhmm," Steve hummed against my pulse point. "Oh, and Mrs. McGarrett?"

His hand was so distracting, as it crept up the inside of my thigh. "Yes, Mr. McGarrett?"

"I don't recall you asking to borrow my shirt." Steve nipped my shoulder in rebuke, as he pulled my glasses off and set them on the nightstand.

Chuckling to myself, I sat up from my slump; Steve pulled back to accommodate my movement. His eyes were dark with hunger, as I gripped the hem of his shirt and said coyly, "Well, we can't have thievery now, can we?"

He helped me pull the shirt off and then, he pounced.

**III**

**AN: **Okay, there's the second chapter. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!


	3. Ah, the Married Life

**AN: **Here's the third chapter and you find more out about Charley and Steve's engagement. Enjoy and review, loves!

**Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You **

**III**

There was a hard, warm and _very _naked body curled around me, a satisfied grin had my lips curving when I recalled the events of last night. Ah, it was nice getting laid after being celibate for six months. My eyes peeked open to see the clock and I nearly groaned when I realized that I had eleven minutes before my alarm went off; Steve sighed deeply and burrowed his head further into the curve of my neck. My eyes had just started to fluttered shut when I felt Steve pressed soft kisses to my neck and the arm around my waist tightened and brought me more snuggly against his front, where something long and hard pressed against my back side. I groaned in pleasure, as my body self consciously wiggled against him; Steve paused in his feathery kisses and his whole body was racked with shivers. In punishment, his hand caressed my hip before his fingers slipped between my legs; I arched my back as a gasp was ripped from my mouth. "Steven! I have to…Ohhhh, god…get ready for…Ahh…work."

"You don't leave till seven. That gives us forty five minutes of this and an hour and fifteen minutes for you to get ready." Steve murmured in my ear, as he tugged on my earlobe. "Besides, it's Saturday."

My eyes were glazed over at this point, I was so far gone that I didn't even realize that Steve hooked my leg over his and it wasn't until he entered me from behind that I answered him, but it was complete nonsense. It wasn't like he could understand me, even if I were speaking English. From this angle, Steve felt even larger and hotter; I could feel my orgasm coming and so could he. Steve slowed down to where it was almost painful; I started calling out in Russian, "_Oh, god, Steven, don't stop, you fucking asshole; I'm so close!" _

Thirty minutes later, I was slumped over his chest as I tried to calm my breathing down; somehow during that, I had managed to get on top. I glanced at Steve, who looked extremely smug as he rested his hands behind his head. "Well, don't look too smug, Steven."

"I have every reason to be smug," Steve responded, cracking open one eye to look at me.

I lifted my head off his chest and my hair tickled his skin. "Oh, yeah, and why is that?"

"Because I made love with my beautiful wife," Steve smirked, as he gripped my shoulders and rolled us over. "Four times."

I rolled my eyes up at him; Steve leaned down to kiss my neck. "Yeah, well, it would have been more, but I think you're getting past your prime, mister."

"Really," Steve scoffed against my neck.

I struggled to keep my voice level. "Uh huh, you know, shortness of breath; that kind of thing. Old people symptoms."

We both knew that was a lie, because as a SEAL, Steve's stamina was astounding compared to my somewhat decent stamina from my lack of running. But, hey, you try going for runs with huge boobs! Steve glanced over at the clock and rolled off me with a quick curse and bounded towards the bathroom naked; I sat up, staring after him as I yelled, "Hey, we weren't finished here!"

He poked his head out. "I have to go down to HPD and meet with one of the officers on my father's case."

"Okay, get a shower and I'll fix you something to eat," I told Steve, as I crawled out of bed. He grinned appreciatively at the view before his head disappeared back behind the door. I grabbed Steve's tossed shirt off the floor and pulled it over my head, put on a pair of clean, blue boyshorts and ventured out into the kitchen.

I turned on the kitchen radio and got out my ingredients for eggs, bacon, sausages, and biscuits. Steve was the cook of our marriage, but I made a mean breakfast – if he wasn't distracting me, that is. Humming along with the song playing on the radio, I began fixing Steve's breakfast; lost deep in my thoughts. It was going to be weird with Steve constantly in the house, I was so used to him being her for a couple of months and then, being gone the majority of the year, but it was something I had wanted for so long. There were so many nights that I had cried myself to sleep, worried that he wouldn't come home to me. But most of all, I want a baby; a little someone that was a mix between Steve and I. The days he would come home, I would get to the harbor or airfield hours before he was due, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to just sit around at home doing nothing. Those were my happiest days and the goodbyes were my darkest days. I was jolted out of my thoughts when Steve wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Mmm, smells good."

"I bet anything tastes better than whatever they fed you overseas," I responded dryly, as I took the biscuits out of the oven.

He pulled away to go sit down at the breakfast nook. "Anything is better than that, except your meatloaf."

He just smirked at me as I glared at him over my shoulder. "I seem to recall that you ate every bit of that meatloaf the night I made you dinner for the first time."

"And, risk sleeping on that old, lumpy couch of yours? Or worse, go back to an empty hotel room. I pled the fifth."

I carried both our plates over to the table. "Of course…coward."

He grinned cheekily at me before digging in. "So, what are you doing today?"

Tucking my feet under me, I poured myself some orange juice while answering, "I think I'll get stuff ready to move down to your dad's house. But, seeing how it is **your** crime scene **now**, will that be alright?"

Steve rolled his eyes when he realized where I was going with this. "If I see him at the station, I'll apologize."

"Please," I snorted into my orange juice. "You suck at apologizing. You'll most likely end up insulting him in the end like you always do."

He scoffed as he cleared away his plates. "Why am I always the bad guy? He was rude too!"

I busted out laughing, as I followed him to the sink. "For such an accomplished man, you can be such a child."

Pressing my face against his back, I wrapped my arms around him. "But, that is one of the things I made a vow to love and to cherish. Also, your great ass and the ability to render me speechless with just one look helped."

Steve chuckled. "Oh, is that all?"

"And, you're really good at killing spiders," I spoke up meekly, while Steve turned in my arms. "That was a definite pro."

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to my lips. "Hag."

"Beast," I murmured against his lips. "Now, go get your guy."

He pulled back and he was serious again; Steve walked over to where he had placed Victor Hesse's file on the small table under the window and picked it up, a picture fell from the file and fluttered a few feet away. I bent down to pick it up and I was about to ask if this was him when I caught a look at his face. Dark brunette, which was slicked back, blue eyes and high cheekbones. He was so familiar…I gasped in realization as I stared at the picture in shock and horror; Steve was at my side instantly. "What, Charley?"

"I've met him before," I admitted, stunned.

Steve gripped my shoulders and dragged me to the kitchen table. "What, when, where, how?"

I took a shuddering breath when I realized that I had actually conversed with a killer – a pleasant conversation, at that! "Five days ago, the cable went out and I called the company and they told me they'd send a guy out; him. He was real nice and I didn't get any creeper vibes from him, but now that I think about it, he was interested in you."

"Me," Steve questioned; his face hard.

I nodded. "He saw the picture of us in the hallway; our wedding picture. He saw your uniform and asked a bunch of question, but at the time, I just thought it was curiosity."

"What kind of questions?"

"Um, how long have you've been in the Navy, how long you're usually gone, how can I stand you being gone, and such." I said slowly, trying to recall the questions.

"Anything else, Charley! Did he do anything else," he demanded, fiercely. "I mean, anything!"

I pointed over at the television. "He just messed around with the box; bid me a good day, and left."

Steve glanced over at the entertainment center before returning his critical gaze to me; he placed his hands on my thighs and caressed them soothingly as he asked, "He didn't…_try_ anything, did he? Or stare at you for too long?"

I shook my head and the breath that Steve was holding, whooshed out as he drew back in relief. "I don't think Hesse is that kind of person, Steven. From what you could tell me, forcing himself on a woman doesn't sound like something he would do."

"If it benefits him in some way, Hesse can be capable of anything." Steve answered, seriously, as he stood up from his crouch and sighed deeply. "I have to go, Charles."

I smiled at the silly nickname that friends and family used to call me, as I too stood up. "I know and I understand. I'll be here manning the fort."

Steve grinned warmly at me; he pulled me into his embrace. "That's my girl. You call me if you see anything suspicious. You hear me?"

"Steven, he's not gonna come back; by now, he knows that I know who he is." I stated, rolling my eyes at my over protective husband.

"I mean it, Charlene! You're my wife and I protect what's mine. So, call me if you get your 'creeper vibes,'" Steve instructed, doing air quotes around 'creeper vibes.' "Do you understand?"

"Daaaa, I dooon't know wha yer talhkin' aboot," I said, playing dumb.

Yeah, Steve didn't find that amusing at all. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Steven, I'm able to comprehend English; I've been speaking it for almost twenty six years."

Still he waited, so I sighed and complied, "Yes, darling husband of mine, if I see or feel anything creepy, I will call you immediately."

"Thank you," Steve sighed, pulling me close to kiss my forehead. "I love you."

He could be incredibly frustrating and a huge dickhead, but he was my dickhead. "I love you too. Come back to me in one piece and breathing. No broken bones and definitely no bullet holes!"

I glared at him pointedly, recalling the time he came home earlier than planned, because he broke his collar bone, had two cracked ribs and got shot in the leg; Steve retorted, "That was not my fault! We had a mole in the unit and got ambushed."

"Well, that is not a call I want to ever have again, Steven John! After that little incident, I was afraid to open the door whenever someone knocked on the door, afraid that I would be handed an American flag with the news of my husband's death." I croaked, as tears welled up in my eyes at the painful memory. It was one of my darker days.

"I know it's hard, Charley. But, you will never have to worry about that," Steve promised, cupping my jaw and wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "I saw what the death of a spouse did to my father; I would never wish that upon anybody especially you, Charley."

I sniffled as I looked at him with watery, grey eyes. "I know, I know…You better go before I hold you hostage."

He smiled crookedly. "Anytime, anywhere, baby."

"I'm holding you to that," I said, as I walked him to the door.

"Of course, you are," Steve chuckled. He leaned down for a kiss. "Kiss?"

I complied and kept it short, but passionate. "Good luck, sailor."

He turned to jog towards the elevator, but he paused to just look at me - small and sleepy, clad in his shirt and with my hair all tousled – and then, he was jogging towards the elevator. I took a moment to watch him, my head tilted as I checked out his firm buns showed off in his tan cargo pants; I sighed wistfully and closed our apartment door. "I love my life."

**III**

"This fucking blows," I muttered, angrily, a I blew back my troublesome bangs. "And, now I remember why I hate packing…SON OF A BITCH!"

I sucked on my poor thumb, where a heavy photo album fell on the unsuspecting phalange; growling in anger, I glanced at the album, which had fallen open the beginning of Steve and I's section. Smiling softly, I picked up the album and studied the pictures; our first date, the football game he had somehow managed to drag me to, the night we first had sex (though that wasn't what the pictures were of), the proposal, and our wedding day. I can still remember the night he proposed…

_Florida, six years ago…_

"_Come on, Steven, I'm tired and wet. Not a very good combination," I whined softly, as he pulled me gently through the crowds at the city fair. He glanced at me over his shoulder and said, "Let's do one more thing and I'll make it up to you."_

_I thought carefully and then, sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine, but you have to rub my back while we take a bath in the Jacuzzi tub. Plus, if I see another clown, you better kick his ass!"_

_He tugged me in for a kiss. "Deal." _

_I really hate him sometimes; his kisses make me forget everything around me, but him. I pulled away from the kiss with a smile on my face and turned to see what we stopped in front of. It was a one of those game booths; this game was where you had to toss a beanbag at the glass bottles and knock them all down. I looked up at Steve, who pulling out two dollars. "You want to do this? These games are ridiculous." _

"_Okay, let's make a bet," Steve suggested, handing over the two bills to the bored teenage boy behind the counter, who reached down and grabbed two ratty, beanbags. _

"_On what," I asked, incredulously. _

_Steve just looked at me and smiled like he knew something I didn't. "If you win, I'll go to that dinner with you and your parents."_

_He was talking about the dinner that my father had invited us to two weeks back, which my mother was not happy about. She liked Steve and all, but all she sees in our relationship is tears and heartache for me. Her first husband was in the military, so she knows the pain of having to watch him leave. So, it was pretty awkward between the two of them. "And, if you win?"_

"_We get married," Steve said, smiling crookedly. _

_I laughed loudly, thinking it was joke. "Okay, if I win, you come to dinner with my parents and if you win, I'll marry you."_

"_I'm holding you to that," Steve stated, quietly. _

_Something in his eyes told me he was seriously; my breath caught when I looked up into his eyes. It's safe to say that Steve won; when he wants something, he gets it._

**III**

**AN: **Okay, so there's chapter three and I hope you all enjoyed that small glimpse into the past; don't fret, loves, there will be many more! Next chapter will end the first episode and Steve's worst nightmare begins; Danny and Charley become fast friends. LOL. I feel like their personalities would get along great. Tell me what you think, loves! (:


	4. YOU GOT SHOT!

**AN: **Well, here's chapter four and the end of the first episode! Ha, I can tell that this will be a long story. But, I've got most of it planned – especially the ending. Oh, and is anyone good at making banners? Or a trailer, perhaps?

**YOU GOT SHOT?**

**III**

While Steve and Danny were visiting Chin to ask him about Chinese smugglers, I was getting my weekly phone call from my mother, who was going on and on about my older half-brother, Zachariah, and his evil girlfriend.

"Mama…Yes, Mama, I heard you the first time...No, Mama, Steven can't just make her disappear…Because I just got him back...I know the horrid bitch is trying to ruin your baby boy, but Zack is capable of dumping her himself…Sex, Mama, that's what he sees in her." I said in a bored tone, as I wrapped pictures in bubble wrap and then placing them in a box.

"Charlene Mikhailovna Zukov, don't you take that tone with me," my mother scolded and I could just imagine her standing in her kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Mama," I apologized obediently. "How's Papa?"

"He misses his darling, little girl and wonders when he'll have grandchildren to bounce on his knee and spoil them rotten," she answered and I knew she was wondering the same thing.

I paused in what I was doing and walked over to my bedroom window, gazing out at the beautiful scenery, I answered, "I don't know when, Mama. Steven and I haven't had a chance to talk about that since he's gotten home. His father was murdered, you know."

"Of course I know that and my heart goes out to him, but you're not getting any younger, Charlene."

"I'm twenty seven, Mama," I reminded her.

"Well, I was twenty five when I had you; nineteen when I had Zachariah," she told me like she always does when we have this conversation. "If you don't want to have that conversation with Steven, I suggest you stop taking your birth control and let nature take its' course."

I gaped in silence before answering, "Mother, I'm not gonna trick my husband into having a baby. That isn't fair."

"What isn't fair is that he leaves you home alone for months without a little baby to look after," she seethed.

"Look, I have to go," I said wearily. Conversations with her were always taxing. "I have to finish packing; we're moving into Steve's childhood home."

"Alright, baby girl. I love you, Charley," she said, defeated. I wasn't one to be pushed.

"Love you too, Mama, and give Papa my love," I told her before hanging up the phone.

Tossing the phone onto our bed, I looked around at the boxes in our room and sighed. Would we ever stop moving? But, somehow, I think this move is permanent for us. I grabbed two tens from my wallet and left the apartment to get the Anderson boys' help; they were seventeen and strong enough to carry the boxes out in a few trips, while it would take me the majority of the afternoon. Thankfully, I had remembered to put a bra on under Steve's shirt and some cut off shorts as I knocked on their door. Their mother, Alana, opened the door and she looked at me warily; I'm pretty sure she thought I was hot for her boys. Ew. Has she seen my husband? I plastered a pretty smile on my face, as I greeted her, "Hi, Alana, I was wondering if your boys are home?"

She looked down her nose at me. "What for?"

"Steven and I are moving; he's not home right now and I need help carrying the boxes down to his truck," I told her, as I gestured back at my door. "There will be compensation for their time."

Before she could answer, the twins appeared behind her; they easily towered over their mother by nine inches. "We'll do it, Mrs. McGarrett."

"Thanks, boys," I said, happily.

**III**

"Here's ten for you and ten for you," I said, as I administrated the money to the boys, who both grinned at me and their identical dimples appeared.

"Thanks, Charley," Alex said, tucking his money into his pants pocket.

I opened the driver door and boosted myself up. "Oh, it's no problem; you saved me my afternoon. Now, be good and try not to go too crazy, alright?"

They looked at each other and then, laughed. I sighed, as I closed the door. "I tried, at least."

Twenty minutes later, I was pulling up to the McGarrett house with millions of thoughts racing through my mind; all of which that led back to Steve and I. Quietly, I remained in the truck, looking up at the house and I was suddenly struck by the memory of Steve introducing me to his father for the first time. It was nerve-wracking to meet my father-in-law, especially seeing how I've been married to his son for six years; I was silent the whole drive to his house – a feat that worried Steve, seeing how I always talk. We had just flown into Honolulu and Steve was so anxious to see his father again that we didn't get a chance to freshen up from our flight and I was not happy about that…

_Six months ago…_

"_Steven, I'm tired and I'm frumpy!" I protested, as he drove to his father's house from the airport. "Can't we just freshen up at the hotel and then, head over to your father's for dinner? I look disgusting and I probably smell."_

_He glanced over at me with a smile. "Charley, you're gorgeous; that will never change. Besides, if we go to the hotel first – where there is a bed – we wouldn't leave for a looooong time." _

_I blushed at the implication in his words. "Well, can we at least pull into a store with a bathroom, so I can wash my face?" _

_Steve flicked the turn signal on to pull into a grocery store parking lot. "Ten minutes, Charley."_

"_I'll come out when I'm good and ready to, mister," I told him, haughtily, as I grabbed my purse._

_As I hopped out of the car, he leaned across the seats to say, "I will come in there after you."_

"_Oooh, how scandalous," I murmured huskily, winking at him before shutting the door._

_Ten minutes and thirty seconds later, I left the building with a light coat of foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and a light sheen of lip gloss; I had also brushed my hair and pulled it up into a neat ponytail. Luckily, my navy blue tank top and khaki shorts were only slightly wrinkled. I grinned hugely at Steve, as I climbed into the car. "What's happening, hot stuff?"_

_Steve cocked an eyebrow, as he cranked the car on. "Feel better, Charles?" _

_I leaned across the glove department to kiss his cheek. "Yes, honey. Thank you." _

_As we headed once more to his father's house, Steve was pointing out the things from his childhood while I looked on quietly; it was very easy to see Steve as child, riding his bike down the streets with unlaced shoelaces. Maybe his face smudged with dirt. According to him, he was always coming home with dirt on his clothes and under his fingernails. He quieted down when we turned onto the street; I reached across and slipped my hand into his. My husband was tough and hard as nails, but there was still the little boy in him that yearned for his father's affection. He never said anything, but whenever he'd see me with my father – I was a major daddy's girl – Steve's eyes would shine with envy to be that close to his father, although my father had taken to him enthusiastically. We pulled into the driveway and looked out at the house; it was white and inviting, but partly hidden from plants that surrounded the house. Steve sighed heavily and turned the car off, he turned to me with unreadable eyes. I cupped his jaw, my thumb stroking his cheek. "Steven, he's your father. He's gonna be thrilled to see you. Now, let's go introduce me to my elusive father-in-law." _

_I tucked my arm in his as we walked up to the front door, which opened to reveal an older, handsome man and I saw Steve in him immediately. Well, at least my husband will age well. Steve drew up short, his breath catching as his father stepped onto the porch. His father was puzzled, as he stared down at his son. "Steven? What are you doing here?"_

"_Charley and I moved to Hawaii," Steve started; his body tense. "I missed the island and decided it was time to come home." _

_Jack McGarrett slowly walked down the porch steps to embrace his son. "Well, welcome home, Steve." _

"_Thank you," he said, blankly. Steve turned to me with a small smile. "Dad, this is Charlene McGarrett, your daughter-in-law." _

"_You're a pretty, little thing," Jack commented, his blue eyes on me. _

_Steve grinned at my huff. I didn't like to be reminded of my height. "Yeah, she is, but she makes up for it in personality." _

_I elbowed Steve in the ribs before sticking out my right hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jack. And, please, call me Charley." _

_He surprised me by pulling me into a hug, albeit slightly awkward. "You keepin' my boy in line?" _

"_I've got him jumping hoops and everything," I revealed with an evil grin. _

_Jack laughed a booming laugh. "That's what I like to hear. Come on inside. Any girl that could be married to a SEAL and still be happily married to him deserves a beer."_

"_I like the way you think, Jack," I laughed, following him up to the house._

**III**

_Present time…_

Using the key that Jack had given me a while back, I let myself into the house quietly. I half expected Jack to greet me with a loud welcome and shove a beer in my hand, but the house was deadly quiet. I placed my purse on the floor and looked around; it looked the same as it did yesterday when Steve and I were here. Spotting the blood still splattered across childhood pictures of Steve and his little sister, Mary Ann; I went to the kitchen to wet a paper towel to wipe the blood off. It took longer than I had expected it to, because the blood had stained the glass and soaked into the wall. After that was done, I investigated to see if there was anything else that needed to be cleaned before Steve came home; seeing this again wouldn't be easy on him. I dusted a little bit before stretching out on the couch in the living room, pulling my phone out to see if I had any messages. I sent Steve a text saying that I was over here and there had been no sign of creepers.

Five minutes later, my phone buzzed. _Good. I'll be at the house in an hour or so. Love you._

I typed back, _Love you too._

Curling up on the couch, I drifted off to sleep. It seems like I was only asleep for five minutes when I felt something warm and soft against my forehead; I mumbled incoherently while stirring but it wasn't enough. The smell of the ocean mixed with sweat and Steve's soap tickled my nose when I felt lips press against mine. I opened my eyes to see Steve crouched over me, his face inches from mine; a smile stretched across his face when he realized I was awake. "Hey, sleepy. Why are you sleeping? You hate naps."

"Because my husband couldn't keep his hands off of me," I mumbled sleepily; sitting up sluggishly. This is why I hate naps; they make you feel even more tired and groggy.

"Me," Steve protested with a chuckle; he pulled me into his chest. "There were times when I was convinced that you had eight arms; you were all over the place."

I nuzzled his neck. "You know me; giving it my all."

Steve laughed, as he scooped me up into his arms and plopped down in the armchair. I curled up in his lap with my head resting against his chest and his beating heart in my ear. This was my favorite sound in the world; it let me know that he was alive and in my arms. "So, how was your day, dear?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Danny Williams hates me," Steve started; I pulled back with a frown.

"And, why would he hate you? Steven, what did you do?" I demanded, tiredly.

Steve made a face. "I had him transferred over to my task force. He's a good detective and I needed him for information on a suspect."

"Why would he hate you for that?" I asked, confused. That sounded like a good opportunity to me.

"Well…" Steve began, slowly.

I leaned my head against his chest. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm not gonna like what comes out of your mouth next?"

Steve proceeded to tell me the rest of his day, but I was pretty sure that he was leaving some stuff out. I still didn't find the connection of why he would hate Steve, but knowing my husband and how his mind works, Steve most likely said something insensitively to the detective. I listened carefully, as he told me about finding Chen Chi and about how he suspected that Hesse was using Chinese smugglers to get on and off the island, because he couldn't just walk up to the airport and buy a ticket. He told me about meeting Chin's cousin, Kono, and how she was going to go undercover to see if a suspect was the smuggler.

"Sounds dangerous," I commented.

"Chin thinks she can handle herself, so I trust his judgment." Steve said, leaning down to nuzzle my ear. "Mmm, you smell good…How was packing?"

My eyes fluttered shut at the touch of his lips on my skin. "Umm, it was good. I found my album with our pictures in it and had a trip down memory lane. Ugh. My mother called."

"What did she want," Steve asked, rubbing the nip of his nose along my skin.

"The usual. 'Charlene, dear, where are my grandkids? You're not getting any younger, you know.' Ugh, the woman drives me crazy." I complained. "She makes it out like I'm already old and all dried up."

"So, don't answer the phone when she calls." Steve suggested, distracted with his lips on my skin.

Aghast, I stared at my husband with wide eyes. "You want me to ignore my mother? Are you crazy? Then, I'll hear her bitch about that…The woman actually told me to stop taking my pills and let nature do its' thing."

"Next time she calls and asks about grandchildren; just tell her that we're trying. That'll get her off your back," Steve proposed, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Are we?" I asked, hesitantly.

Steve stared deep into my eyes for a couple of minutes. "I think we're at a good place to have one." His hand cupped my lower abdomen. "I want to see your belly get big with my baby."

"Really," I breathed, a huge smile on my face. At Steve's nod, I grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. He started to return the kiss, but before it could get too heated; the front door opened and we heard someone call out, "Yo."

Steve moved me aside, so he could get up and I frowned after him. Just two seconds of kissing and that man can get me hotter than a freakin' sauna. I straightened myself out before I ventured out into the room to see Steve and Danny looking at a picture on Steve's heavy duty laptop. They both turned to me when they heard my footsteps. I smiled at Danny. "Hi, Danny. How are you? Sorry my husband can be a douche."

"Thanks, babe," Steve interjected, turning to his laptop. "Charley, you ever hear of Jovan Eteinne?"

I stepped up beside him to peer at the picture, as Danny asked, "Why would she know him?"

"Her father used to work for the SVR."

"No, I've never heard of him. And, that was almost twenty years ago, Steven, Eteinne started after my father." I told him, after reading the information on Jovan.

"You're Russian," Danny asked, curiously.

"Russian-American," I said absentmindedly, as I studied Jovan's picture. He didn't seem familiar.

I turned to the guys. "Well, I'll leave you two to your work."

It wasn't but five minutes that I went out to the small beach outside that Danny joined me with two beers in hand. I smiled gratefully at him when he offered me one. "Thanks."

He took the seat opposite me, asking, "So, you and Steve?"

"What about us?" I asked, after taking a drink.

"How long have you been married?"

I looked out at the water with a smile. "About six years."

"Wow," Danny said, shocked. "That's longer than I thought…How can you stand it?"

"Hmmm?" I looked over at him.

He looked serious, as he rolled the bottle between his hands. "The leaving. How did you get over that?"

"Get over it," I scoffed. "I never got over it. The first time he left, we had been married for about two months and I cried like a baby for weeks. Steve was my first love, first guy I slept with, so our bond was all the more powerful and all the more weakening for me. I didn't think I could ever get used to him not sleeping next to me. I had my job to keep my mind from going stark mad from missing him; when summer came and he wasn't here, now that was hell. But, somehow it worked. I loved him, but he was in the Navy before me; I wasn't going to change him…But, that didn't stop me from wishing he'd come up with that decision on his own."

Danny chuckled, but it didn't have any humor behind it. I realized what his problem was. "How long have you been divorced?"

He looked up at me; his eyes so blue. "A couple of years now. I just don't understand. I may have not been home a lot, but I was still in the same country – let alone the same city – and my wife couldn't handle that. But, here's you, married to a SEAL for six years and no hard feelings between each other. Then, she goes and remarries and moves my daughter to this stinkin' island."

I reached over to place a hand on his forearm. "Danny, people handle things differently. Plus, you had a child together; that makes absence harder when there's a child involved. That's why Steve didn't want to have kids yet. He knew I would become bitter."

He grunted in acknowledgement before taking a long pull from his beer.

"So, you have a daughter?" I asked, softly, smiling in envy. Also, wanting to change the topic. "What's her name?"

Danny reached for his wallet, as he answered, "Grace."

I studied the adorable, little girl with long dark hair and her father's eyes. "She's gorgeous, Danny. So, you followed Grace to Hawaii."

He nodded, as he put the picture back in his wallet. "She's all I got."

"You're a good father, Danny, not many fathers would do that."

Danny and I glanced behind us to see Steve making his way across his yard; Danny looked at me. "How were you able to stay married to him for so long?"

I grinned at him. "You forget, he's gone for eighty percent of the year. Not enough time for me to want to strangle him yet, just sleep with him."

I laughed loudly at Danny's expression; Steve stopped between our chairs. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just watching Danny squirm," I told him, as he perched himself on the armrest of my chair.

"You shouldn't do that, Charley, Danny's sensitive," Steve teased and we watched as Danny turned a brilliant shade of red.

"What did I tell you about that? Just because I was pissed at getting shot, doesn't mean I'm sensitive!" Danny exploded; I looked at Steve angrily.

"You got him shot?"

Now, it was Danny's turn to watch Steve squirm. "Charley, he's fine. It was just a flesh wound."

"Steven, you can't just get people shot!" I stated, narrowing my eyes at him. I turned to Danny, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine," he said, waving it off.

Steve noticed that he didn't bitch about it "tearing through his flesh" to his wife, who stood up suddenly. "Well, I hope he apologized correctly. Steven has a habit of insulting people instead when he tries to make apologies."

"No kidding," Danny muttered, sipping his beer.

I knew Steve was annoyed with all the bashing towards him, but it made Danny happier seeing him get berated by his wife. I gave Steve a quick peck before venturing to the house. Before I went into the house, I looked back to see them deep in discussion. They're gonna be friends, I was sure of that. Although, who knew how long that'd take before either admitted to it. I grabbed my cell phone and ordered two pizzas; pineapple (yuck!) and meat lover's pizza. Just as the pizza was arriving, Danny came into the house.

"Hey, I ordered pizza if you want some." I told him, flipping open the lids.

The scent pulled him into the kitchen. "Ahh, the mouthwatering smell of a meat lover's pizza. What the hell? Is that pineapple on this pizza?"

I nodded grimly. "It's Steve's. Disgusting, I know. The only thing that belongs on a pizza is sauce, cheese, and meat. No fruit!"

"Marry me," Danny suggested through a mouthful of steamy pizza.

Before I could retort, Steve stated, "Get your own woman."

I smiled up at my husband, as he wrapped a possessive arm around my waist; he kissed my neck lightly. "Thank you for the pizza; I know it hurts you to order it."

"Oh, don't worry; you'll pay me back…later." I winked at the last part, Steve looked intrigued, and Danny looked sick.

It wasn't before long that Danny left, wishing us a goodnight, and it wasn't long before Steve swept me off my feet and carried me towards the bedrooms. Realizing something, I wiggled in his arms. "Um, Steven, where are we sleeping? I'd feel really weird doing it in your parents' bed, let alone sleeping in it."

He laughed. "We're sleeping in my old room until everything is situated. I hope you don't mind a cramped bed."

I pondered, "This should be interesting."

Steven kicked his bedroom door closed behind him; I attacked his lips with fervor. We didn't do much talking after that unless moans of encouragements counted.

**III**

The next morning, or should I say afternoon, I woke up in Steve's childhood bed and looked around sleepily. I was exhausted after last night. We didn't fall asleep until two in the morning and knowing my husband, he probably still woke up at five for his morning swim and run. The SEAL freak. After a shower, I made a sandwich and settle down on the couch to grade much overdue papers. Between munches, I read essays about the play, Death of a Salesman, and graded them fairly and nicely, though some of those papers deserved lower grades than they got, but I was in a forgiving mood. It wasn't my favorite play in high school either. Hours passed by quickly, I had finished grading papers, and changed into my red bikini to go for a little swim. But, on my way to the back door, my phone rang.

It was Steve. "Hey, honey."

"Hey," Steve panted out. "I need a favor, Charley."

"Okay, what's up?" I asked, heading towards the bedroom.

"I need you to come get me from the hospital," Steve said, hesitantly.

Pausing in pulling on my white maxi dress, I pursed my lips. "And, why are you at the hospital, mister?"

"Okay, look, Charley, it's just a small graze. Nothing serious," Steve assured me, quickly.

I gripped the phone tightly, as I snatched up the keys. "YOU GOT SHOT?"

**III**

**AN: **Okay, there's the fourth chapter and the end of episode one! From what you read in this chapter, Charley won't be getting preggers anytime soon, because can ruin stories! And, I feel like I'm already pushing it with Steve being married. So, tell me what you think, loves!


	5. Special Chapter: The Wedding

**AN: **I know it's been quite some time since I've updated both of my Hawaii Five-0 stories, but I have no drive to write a chapter. So, to give you something pertaining to the Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett, I'm writing a special chapter: the Wedding. So, tell me what you think and maybe throw out some ideas for the real story. Thanks for being somewhat patient, lol. I do not own the beautiful song sung by the very talented Ms. Aguilera.

**Bound to You**

_I found a man I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can you see that I'm bound in chains<br>I finally found my way  
>I am bound to you<br>I am bound to you_

**III**

"Am I crazy, Jenn?" I asked my best friend since the third grade, quietly, as she brushed out my long, dark hair. Tears prickled in my blue eyes.

Jenn looked at me through the mirror and smiled softly. "Are you crazy for rushing the wedding or marrying Steve?"

"I don't know, maybe both," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders slightly.

"Honey, you're not crazy; you're in love. Perhaps, the wedding could have waited, but I understand why y'all are rushing. But, for marrying Steve, hell no! That man is hot as fuck, charming, and completely into you – not to mention his great, tight ass." Jenn exclaimed and I chuckled through my tears. "Charles, I've seen you with your previous boyfriends and never have I seen you so natural with one of them; with Steve, you don't change who you are when you're around him. You guys will go far, but it's not gonna be easy, I mean, he's a SEAL now – no longer Naval Intelligence."

I sighed as I gently wiped the tears from my eyes, so I wouldn't smudge my eyeliner. "Trust me, Jenn; I know this won't be easy. For me or for him. But, I'm not gonna change who he is. He was in the Navy before he met me and I'll be waiting in the crowds when he comes home."

"And, have sex like crazy," Jenn added, saucily.

I turned bright red, shrugging. "I guess."

"You guess," Jenn sputtered. "Your hot Navy SEAL husband is gonna be gone for who knows how long and you're telling me that you won't jump him the second you're alone with him! I change my mind – you are crazy!"

"I didn't say I wasn't gonna," I snapped, defensively, as Jenn took the hair curler and started curling my hair in loose, bouncy curls. "Everyone doesn't think of sex like you, Jenn."

"Please," Jenn snorted very unladylike. "Speaking of sex; how's Steve in the sack?"

I lowered my eyes to my fidgeting hands, which rested in my lap. "Uhhhh, we…haven't had sex yet."

Jenn gaped at me. "Why the hell not?"

"I've never done it before and even though he got me hotter than any guy I've ever gone out with, I wanted to do it right. And then, he proposed and we just decided to wait. To make it special." I explained, slowly.

Jenn was silent for a couple of minutes and then, "You are the strongest girl I've ever met."

"Trust me; it wasn't easy for both of us. I'm pretty sure Steve would be blue-balled if we didn't do other stuff," I told her with a smirk, which Jenn matched when she heard we've done other stuff.

"Other stuff, huh?" Jenn asked, smugly. "Like what and DON'T leave out any details."

"Everything, but penis into the vagina, yes, he's quite large, and he makes me come so hard, I thought I was gonna piss myself," I told her with a naughty grin, making her burst into laughter.

"You've already had an orgasm and you haven't had sex yet?" Jenn asked, dumbfounded. "Oh, honey, you have to marry this man and let that gorgeous man deflower you hard and fast!"

I laughed, as Jenn pull half my hair back and secured it into a messy bun before placing the white orchid bobby pin into my hair above the temple. "Seriously, Charley, a man who can make a virgin have an orgasm before sex is a God! I didn't have my first orgasm till after I've been having sex for a year! Marry him before I do!"

I blushed prettily as I thought of the night to come. Jenn made a sound of triumph and I glanced up into the mirror and gaped at the sight looking back at me. I looked breathtaking. Jenn had lightly lined my eyes in eyeliner and applied a light amount of mascara, which made my eyes pop, and applied a dark, cherry red lipstick to my lips. My long, dark hair was in loose curls, but half pulled back in a messy bun and a white orchid placed above my temple, which had a white netting that hung over my left eye. I stood up slowly so I wouldn't tear my dress and I walked over to the full length mirror; I was smiling so hard that I wanted to cry. My dress was vintage style with thick, lace straps and a heart shaped neckline, the bodice was an intricate lace design that hugged my body, but when it got to my knees, it fanned out into a filmy lace, but lace designs placed beautifully around the bottom. After hours of searching, my mother had actually spotted this dress and demand that I tried it on; it fit so perfectly that I was able to leave the store with it – thankfully. No time for alterations. Jenn appeared beside me in a simple, red tulip styled bridesmaid dress and her gorgeous mane of blonde hair pilled on the top of her head.

"Ready to get married, chick."

I smiled sweetly at our reflections. "Like you would not believe."

Downstairs, my father was waiting for me with a big grin on his ruggedly, handsome face. Before Steve, my father was the number one guy in my life; our house was always filled with his deep, booming laugh and the gleeful giggles of me and my brother as he chased us around the house. My father is a good man; when he married my mother, he loved her young son, Zachariah, like he was his own. He walked over to meet me at the bottom of the stairs.

"_You look so beautiful, little one_," my father cooed, gently, as he kissed my forehead.

I smiled softly, as I took in his familiar scent. "_Thank you, Papa_."

I tucked my arm into his and we turned to face the closed doors. "_Papa, are you mad that I'm rushing this wedding."_

"_Charlene, every father wishes that their little girl is still a little girl with braids in her hair, but we have to let you go at some point, which is why the father gives the daughter away; to give his blessing." _My father, Mikhail, told me gently. To hear that he liked Steve was music to my ears.

"I love you, Papa," I said, reverting back to English as the Wedding March cued up.

"And, I you, milaya moya," his thick, Russian accent was thick with emotion, as the doors were pulled open.

We began to walk down the aisle as the people in their chairs stood up and turned to face us; friends from college and high school gave me huge smiles and a thumbs up, I smiled so widely at them before I turned and looked at my future. I nearly dropped dead as we walked, for the sight of Steven in his naval dress blues was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. His ribbons and medals stood out proudly against his chest, he held his uniform hat under his arm and his dress shoes were shined and un-scuffed. Surprisingly, he looked nervous, but when I turned my eyes onto him and smiled softly, Steve gave me a smile so big and happy that my heart melted as did his nerves. I watched as his eyes leisurely scanned my body; I felt so unbelievably hot when he turned his heated gaze back to me and I knew he was thinking of our wedding night as well. My father and I had finally reached Steve, who looked eagerly to take me into his arms; my father kissed my forehead before handing me over to Steve. We turned to the priest, who began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony…"

**III**

"You're so beautiful, Mrs. McGarrett," Steve murmured into my ear, as we danced to 'Leather and Lace' sung by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley, one of my favorite songs.

I hummed in contentment, as my eyes fluttered shut. "And, you look so dashing that I thought I was gonna have to be restrained."

"You thought you needed to be restrained?" Steve chuckled huskily. "If we weren't in a church and surrounded by family and friends, you would have been flat on your back in a flash."

"Promises, promises," I tutted, huskily, as I nuzzled his throat.

Steve let out a small groan. "Do you think they'll notice anything if we disappear for an hour or two? Or six."

"I think they just might," I said, chuckling.

"This was the longest day of my life, but it was worth it to see you walking down that aisle," Steve revealed softly, brushing back my bangs. His voice dropped huskily, as he added, "And, the night to come…"

"Well, it'll have to wait, Steven, we still have traveling to do," I told him, which prompted him to smirk sexily at me. "What?"

"We're not leaving for our honeymoon until tomorrow afternoon," Steve informed me.

"Really," I asked, surprised. "Well, do I get to know where we're going?"

Steve grinned. "Seeing how temperature does affect what you need to pack, I suppose so."

"Tell me," I begged.

"Mother Russia," Steve announced with a surprisingly good Russian accent. I think I just had an orgasm.

I grinned hugely. "We're going to Russia?"

"Well, you were born there and haven't been back since you left at six years old. I thought you may like that," Steve said, thoughtfully.

I gripped the back of his head and shoved my lips onto his, Steve wrapped his arms around my small waist and pulled me into his warm, hard body; returning the kiss just as hungrily. Steve's Navy buddies catcalled, as we broke apart. Steve leaned his head against my forehead and stared deeply into my eyes. "I think it's time to get out of here."

"I agree," I said softly.

**III**

After we had said our goodbyes and Jenn whispered me good luck, Steve led me to the honeymoon suite on the top floor. I was nervous as Steve slid the card into the slot and the green light flicked on; we entered the room and I looked around in awe. It was gorgeous and so big. My eyes spied the massive bed through one of the doors and I gulped before turning my gaze to Steve, who was watching me with a heated look in his eyes and I knew that I was ready for this, for him. Giving Steve a heated look, I turned around to present my back to him and all the buttons lined down the back of the dress; I felt Steve's heat at my back as his fingers slowly unbuttoned my dress, his fingers brushing against my back. The dress pooled at my feet, I heard Steve draw in a breath before kissing my bare shoulder; my eyes fluttered close as I leaned against his chest. The medals on his uniform scratched my skin slightly and I pulled away to face him, Steve's eyes took in my white Bridal Bustier and white bikini style panties as I slowly unbuttoned his jacket, mindful of his medals and ribbons. I gently drew it off his shoulder and placed it carefully on the back of a chair while Steve loosened his tie and removed it before tossing it on his jacket. With a wolfishly grin, Steve swept me into his arms and carried me into the master suite with the massive king size bed littered with red rose petals. He set me gently on the bed, the roses felt like satin against my skin as Steve kicked off his shoes and un-tucked his dress shirt.

Steve crawled onto of me, his lips on my neck as my fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt. I needed to feel his skin beneath my hands. His calloused hand gripped my thigh and hiked my leg high on his waist, bringing us flush against each other and I could feel him hard and ready. Steve sat back on his knees as he tore off his dress shirt and tossed it behind without a care in the world before doing the same thing to his undershirt; revealing his tan and muscular torso to my needy eyes. With a needy whimper, I sat up as well to attack his chest with hungry licks and nips; my nails scratching at his warm back as I struggled to control my need for this man. He pulled me up against him with my legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around my waist was the only thing keeping me form tumbling to the bed as Steve took my lips in a desperate manner. He moved further up the bed and leaned forward to place me on the bed; our lips still fused together in a fierce battle, but Steve pulled away with groan. "I should be going slowly; make this night special to you."

"Steven," I gasped in lust. "If you don't shut up and kiss me, I may have to take drastic measures. We have time for slow and sweet later; I want you so much that I can't breathe. My body is craving your touch now!"

He lifted me slightly to work at the hooks of my bustier. "You wish is my command, Mrs. McGarrett."

He pulled the bustier from my body and tossed it away, his eyes taking in my heaving chest and for a brief moment I wondered if my breasts looked like misshapen pancakes, but that thought went out the window when he caressed my chest with his lips. I arched my back as my nails dug into his back; moans escaping from my lips as his hand slipped under my panties. "Steven, I can't wait any longer!"

Steve pulled back to look me in the eyes. "Are you sure, Charley?"

I reached down to cup him through his pants. "More than you know."

Steve pressed his lips against mine as he drew my panties off while I unbuttoned his trousers. The rest of the night was spent with our bodies intertwined in passion, as I gave myself up to my husband with no regrets. Our moans and heavy breathing filled the room along with the sound of the bed thudding against the wall in time with Steven's thrusts.

Never had I slept for four hours, but felt like I slept for ten. I woke up with the sun shining in my face and a smile on my face as I felt Steve's body spooning me from behind with his arm wrapped around my waist. I stretched slightly and felt a twinge between my legs, but it was definitely well-earned as I thought about the night before. We didn't sleep for a long time. Nothing felt better than having him inside me and bringing me earth-shattering pleasure. I felt him stirring against me along with another part of his anatomy; Steve peppered my shoulder with nips and licks bringing a sleepy smile to my lips. I turned around his grasp to look my husband in the eyes; Steve gently took my lips in a soft kiss. We pulled away and smiled at each other, but the sight of his hair looking so messy and rumpled made me giggle.

"How do you feel?" Steve asked softly, kissing my cheek.

I closed my eyes as his lips kissed to my earlobe. "Mmm, sore, but a good sore. Like after a good workout."

"Good," he murmured, huskily.

I felt _him _twitching against my leg. "You gonna take care of that, sailor?"

Steve grinned and rolled on top of me, caging me in his arms, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


	6. The McGarrett's Night Off

**AN: **Not much to say, but here's the fifth chapter! I've also decided that I'm not going to do all of the episodes, because seeing how a lot them don't relate back to the one before, I should be good. And, there are just too many of them, lol. I'll also include my own cases that I've made up, so I'm not just doing the show. If an episode I do mentions one that I didn't write about, I'll have flashbacks. M'kay! And, last but not least, SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, LOVES!

So, the whole Lori thing is kind of disappointing, I mean, there's nothing wrong with her and I don't hate her like everyone else seems to, but she's boring! She and Steve would be great together if we knew more about her, which is the writer's fault not Lauren German, but COME ON, give something!

But, dude, Steve in the fighting ring and getting tortured in Korea (which was awful, but he still looked fucking gorgeous) – NOMNOMNOMNOM.

**III**

**The McGarrett's Taking Advantage of a Night Off**

I was positively giddy. Steve had the night off for the first time since he's headed the governor's task force and he informed me that he was going to take me out to dinner tonight; it's been awhile since we've had a date and that gave me the incentive to pull out the little, black dress that drove Steve completely mad. He said the reservations were at seven, so at five o' clock I started to get ready; stripping to the skin, I rubbed sweet pea lotion on my skin and once the lotion had dried, I sorted through my underwear for my black, lacy bra with a matching thong. After those were on, I sat at Steve's old desk and started to paint my toenails red - another weakness of Steve's – while humming under my breath. While I waited for my toes to dry, I wondered where my husband was. After he told me of our plans, he kissed me softly and then, disappeared. He was probably working on his father's car; I had seen him come out of the garage many times covered in oil and grease – a very nice sight, indeed! Gently, I checked to see if my toes were dried and satisfied with the results, I strolled to the bathroom to put on my war paint, as Steve liked to call it when I actually put effort in putting makeup on. Quick and efficiently, I applied foundation to my skin and when that was done; I slowly lined my eyes with eyeliner, which always made my grey eyes look like ice. Because I already had thick and long eyelashes, I didn't need the mascara, so I smeared some shimmer on my eyelids before grabbing my bright, red lipstick and applying it to my lips. Since it was a date, I decided that contacts were necessary. I looked myself in the mirror and smiled at the results. I've come a long way since high school.

In high school, I was popular, but not for my looks, because I was such a bubbly girl and it was hard for people to not like me. My mother always told me I was just a late bloomer, because I was tiny for my age and flat as a board, but once senior year hit, I got past the four eleven mark and my boobs grew, fast! But, to everyone else, I was still Charley the Clown. In college, there were new people that I hadn't known since third grade and I was finally getting noticed by boys – college boys! I had a couple of boyfriends, but being inexperience made me self conscious and they got tired of waiting. It wasn't until my two best friends and I took a road trip to California after graduation when I met Steve, who is my everything.

I blinked a couple of times to get my mind off the past and focus on tonight. I turned to the tub, where I had hung the dress up on the shower curtain rod and smiled mischievously. I had to admit, in this dress, I was a woman that turned heads. I pulled the dress of the hanger and stepped into it, pulling it up my body. After zipping up the back, I looked at myself in the mirror. It was tight – it looked like it was painted on my body – and stopped at mid-thigh. I did the typical turn at every angle to see if I pudged in an uncomfortable way, but the dress still fit perfectly. I stepped into my towering, black pumps and I was suddenly, five inches taller. But, still considerably shorter compared to my husband. I exited the bathroom on slightly wobbly feet; it usually took me ten minutes to get used to the heels, and went to look for my husband. It was only five till six, but you never knew with traffic and all the nicer restaurants were further away. Only hearing silence in the house, I went to the garage and cracked the door open to see Steve working on the car. His hands stained with grease. Opening the door wider, I called out, "Steven?"

He started at the sound of my voice and I knew that he had to be **deep **in thought for me to have startled him. His eyebrows rose appreciatively at the sight of me, as his eyes scanned my body slowly. "Is it time already?"

"It's six o' clock," I told him, venturing into the garage.

"No touchie," I warned Steve, wagging my finger at him.

Steve's hands dropped before they could grip my hips. "Tease."

"So, are you gonna get ready?" I asked, looking over his dirtied clothes and skin. "Or are you going like that? Because, I may just have to kill you, Steven."

"Oh, really," Steve murmured, closing in on me. "Did you know that it's illegal to threaten an officer of the law?"

I backed up until my back hit the car. "Steven, you need to get ready for dinner, remember?"

His body brushed up against mine slightly; he nuzzled my ear. "You must be punished for making dangerous threats, Mrs. McGarrett."

"We don't have time for this, Steven," I panted in excitement, as his fingers crept along the hem of my dress. "Our reservations…Oh, God!"

Steve nipped at my neck, as his fingers teased along the inside of my thighs; my eyes clenched shut while my breathing burst from my red lips in harsh, excited pants. His lips traveled along the nape of my neck to the spot behind my ear; Steve whispered huskily, "You forgot what this dress does to me, Charlene. I should refresh your memory."

"But, dinner," I interjected, weakly. I was a goner.

Steve tugged on the zipper. "We have time."

Before I could say another word, Steve silenced me with his lips. I found out what it was like to be taken in the backseat of a car; hard, fast, and cramped. It was unbelievably hot. Well, tonight's dinner was ruined, but you won't hear me complain, as I was pinned under my husband's hard and sweaty body. My dress was unzipped and hiked up my waist, my legs were wrapped around Steve's hips and I noticed that my heels were still on. Steve eased out of me, as he smirked at the sight of my disheveled appearance; my hair was probably identical to a bird's nest and I'm sure my lipstick was smeared, seeing how Steve's lips were redder than before. I laughed as I took in other signs of lipstick on him; his earlobe, neck, jaw, and shoulder. "You have lipstick all over you."

"And, you have grease all over you," Steve pointed out, looking at my thighs, which were sporting grease fingerprints from where he gripped them.

"I guess, no dinner at a restaurant for us," I sighed in defeat, as Steve helped me out of the car. He buttoned up his pants once we were out.

Steve kissed my temple. "When have we ever made it for our reservations?"

"Huh, never," I admitted, shockingly, as Steve helped zip up my dress; he kissed my bare shoulder when he was done.

"We did before we were married," Steve said, remembering.

I laughed as I looked for my panties and found them under the passenger seat; Steve slapped my ass as I bent down to retrieve them. "Stop that! That's because we weren't having sex at the time, Steven."

"Hey," I said, indignantly, when I noticed the state they were in. "You ripped them off! This cost me thirty bucks, mister!"

Steve took the ripped thong from me. "You paid thirty bucks for a scrap of material?"

"Sexy underwear that you like is not cheap," I snapped, defensively, as I snatched them from him.

Steve grinned sexily at me as he pulled me to him. "I'm perfectly fine with you going without underwear."

I narrowed my eyes. "Real cute, Steven."

Twenty minutes later, I stepped out of the shower with a smile on my face, Steve soon followed after me with a smug look on his face. I wrapped a towel around my small frame, as Steve just strolled out the bathroom naked, using the towel to dry his hair; I cocked my head as I checked out his firm backside. "I love my life."

"What's that, babe?" Steve asked over his shoulder, sending me a sexy smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Shuddup."

As we dressed in our pajamas; mine was just an old shirt of Steve's and boyshorts while his was just a pair of boxer briefs and running shorts that stripped out of when we go to bed. I was braiding my wet hair as Steve's phone buzzed.

"McGarrett," Steve answered quickly and professionally. I watched as a big smile graced his handsome face and then, he exclaimed, "Mary," and I knew why he was so happy. Steve loves his little sister, even though their relationship is strained, but I know he wants to be the big brother that used to be before his mother's death.

"Wait, you're gonna be in Hawaii? When," Steve demands happily, sitting down on the bed.

Mary replies back, but Steve cuts her off. "Don't be ridiculous; Mare, Charley and I will pick you up."

"My wife Charley."

"Yes, I'm married." Steve looked annoyed, as Mary fired back at him.

"Six years." Steve answered shortly.

There was more chatter.

"What are you talking about? We sent you an invitation, but we heard nothing back from you." Steve snapped back, as he frowned at the wall opposite of us.

A few minutes later, he hung up and laid back on the bed with a huge sigh, being the loving wife I am, I cuddled up next to him while nuzzling his chest. Steve absentmindedly stroked my back as he gazed up at the ceiling, I glanced up at his face and asked softly, "You okay, sailor?"

"My own sister didn't know that I was married, because she's been too busy jumping around California," Steve answered numbly.

"Well, now she knows," I said softly. I traced the indentions of his abs as I thought how to ask him; Steve twitched slightly. "What's she like? Your sister?"

"Out of control and erratic, like a teenager. She blames me for dad, I know she does and I can't blame her."

"Well, let her know that we're here for her now. Patch things back up between the two of you. M'kay? We'll pick her up from the airport, go grab some lunch and I'll make myself scarce when we get home so you guys can talk." I offered before pecking his lips.

"Mmmm, fine," Steve murmured huskily, his hands creeping along my naked thighs. "Let's give that kiss another try, shall we?"

I grinned lustily at him. "I suppose we can try."

Steve sat up quickly, gripped my shoulders and rolled us over, pinning me beneath his hard, warm body. I smiled up at him. "Why am I always on the bottom?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Fair grounds?"

Realizing where he was going with this, I sighed lustily, "Ohhh, yeah, baby."


	7. Steve Has Another Reason To Worry

**AN: **So, my first semester of college is over and it's been hectic, but I passed all my classes with A's! I'm pretty good with this college shit, lol. So, during winter break I'm going to be getting back on track with this story, because I miss writing about Charley and Steve! And the new season is inspiring so many plot bunnies in my head, even though we all know Steve and Lori are going to eventually get together, but we're ignoring that. LOL. Not only is she going to meet Mary, but her brother shows up unexpectedly. So, I think I might have them hook-up; let me know what you think about that!

**And, Steve Thought Charley Being Friends With Danny Was Bad…**

I woke up the next morning wrapped protectively in my husband's strong arms and I never wanted to leave, but this morning we were picking up my sister-in-law and I was excited to meet her and see Steve act as a big brother. I shifted slightly in the bed, causing my husband to groan softly as he rolled over onto his back, releasing me from his strong grip. Smiling at his rumpled appearance, I leaned over and kissed him quickly before chirping, "Morning, Steven."

"Why are you awake?" Steve groaned, sleepily.

I slipped out of bed. "We have to pick up Mary in a couple of hours. Besides, you're usually up and running along the beach by now, Mr. Navy SEAL. So, why _aren't _you up?"

"You were so warm and soft," Steve supplied with a sleepy grin.

Chuckling, I cupped his face and kissed him softly before pulling away, Steve made a noise in the back of his throat and went to pull me back in, but I managed to dodge his seeking hands. Laughing, I sauntered over to the bathroom while throwing a smirk over my shoulder at my frowning husband, who slowly worked his way out from under the covers with intent in his eyes. Stripping out of my pajamas, I smiled at Steve as he joined me in the bathroom, his eyes taking in my body as if it were the first time he was seeing me naked. I crooked my finger at him seductively as I ducked into the shower, Steve trailing behind me with a grin.

Thirty minutes later, I was standing at the kitchen stove in beige linen pants with a white sleeveless blouse, gold flats and with my hair in a high ponytail, as I scrambled eggs and cooked bacon. Steve walked into the kitchen dressed like he usually is in cargo pants, tan combat boots and a tee shirt, but he still looked positively yummy. He kissed the back of my head as he passed by on his way over to the refrigerator to pour himself a glass of orange juice before taking a seat at the table.

"So," I began, carrying our plates over to the table. "I was thinking that maybe we could have a barbeque tonight to celebrate Mary being here and invite your new team, because I have still yet to meet Kono, and it could be good for Mary."

Steve shook his head slowly. "Mary would hate us for that; she's not one for attention from her brother's friends. She'd think she's a charity case."

"Well, tough because I already texted Danny the details and I'm sure that he's telling everyone else," I told him, scooping some eggs onto my fork.

"Wha-Wait. When did you get Danny's number?" Steve asked curiously.

I shrugged innocently. "I may have swiped it from your cell while you were in the shower last week."

"Should I be concerned?" Steve asked, amusingly.

"Nope!" I shoveled some eggs into my mouth, ending our conversation.

**III**

"_You're_ my brother's wife?" Mary Ann McGarrett questioned incredulously, looking me over after the two officers guarding her gave us some privacy.

Steve opened his mouth to protest, his arm curling protectively around my shoulder as if I took offense, but I was a younger sister as well and understood the game. Plastering a sweet smile on my face, I shook off Steve's arm and stepped forward to look into Mary's eyes. "Why yes, yes I am. You must be the wandering sister, who's too afraid to make contact with her family, because she's afraid. Mary, is it?"

Steve closed his eyes as if he were in pain, while Mary stared at me long and hard before grinning. "I like you. You're spunky. But, I have to say you're not what I had in mind when Steve told me he was married."

My left eye twitch as Steve hissed at Mary. "Let me guess. You expected me to be some long-legged blonde with big boobs and no brain."

"Well, I got the big boobs right." Mary laughed. "You're better than what I'd imagine him with is what I was going to say before I got cut off, oh so, charmingly."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It's a habit that Steve's trying to wean me off. I tend to get defensive when he introduces me to people."

"Why? You're hot," Mary states simply.

"Thank you!" Steve declares loudly, throwing his sister a thankful look. "I keep telling her this, but she never listens."

"Well, excuse me Mr. I-Look-Like-I-Just-Walked-Off-GQ-Magazine! I'm a woman and insecure about my looks sometimes when it comes to new people." I defended myself hotly, crossing my arms over my chest. Steve looked like he was going to protest while his sister laughed and shoved him playfully; my phone chooses that moment to ring. I sighed heavily as I dug through my enormous canary-yellow purse, as Steve and his sister bantered back and forth. "Hello, person-who's-ruining-my-morning."

"Most people call me Zack, but I suppose that'll do, lil' sis," I heard the familiar voice that was my brother, Zachariah.

I grinned hugely as I squealed, "Zackie!"

Zack groaned at the dreaded nickname, I laughed but that turned into the look-of-death when Steve groaned too. For some reason, Zack and Steve never got along, I told them it was because they were both douches, but apparently that was just too absurd. Excuse me! I was brought out of my thoughts by Zack talking, "Why must you call me that, Charley?"

"Duh! You're Zackie," I stated simply, laughing at his long drawn out sigh. "So, big brother, I haven't heard from you in months and then, out of the blue you call me. What's up?"

"What, I can't call my baby sister without a reason?" Zack pouted over the phone, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Zachariah," I warned, jokingly.

"Okay, okay, I'm in Hawaii for a few days and I wanted to see my baby sister," Zack told me, which prompted more squealing from my part. "Agh! Charlene, watch the hearing!"

"Sorry," I said excitedly. "I just can't believe you're in Hawaii! You never come to Hawaii, where it's hot and sticky!"

"Well, I have a client that just recently moved there and my firm flew me out there last night," Zack explained, while I smacked Steve in the shoulder for making his 'constipation face' as I so lovingly call it when I mentioned Zack was in Hawaii.

"Are you staying somewhere?" I demanded, turning my back on my husband as his eyes grew big and he opened his mouth to protest, but Mary, the angel she is, distracted him with her life story since she last saw him and now, Steve didn't know what to be more upset over.

"Not yet, the plane just landed a couple of hours ago and I took small nap in the airport. Now, I'm about to rent a car and find somewhere to stay," Zack told me.

"You're at the airport now? What a coincidence! So am I! Steve and I are picking up his little sister. Here, I'll come find you and you'll stay with us! There's plenty of room at our home," I insisted, as I left the holding room we were standing in with Steve and Mary following behind. "See you in a little bit, Zackie."

"He's staying with us?" Steve griped, grabbing my arm to stop me.

I narrowed my eyes up at him. "Yes, he is. Is that a problem letting my big brother, who I haven't seen since before we moved to Hawaii, stay with us? Answer carefully, Steven."

"Fine," Steve grounded out, clenching his jaw all sexily.

I smiled at him as I cupped his jaw and raised on my toes to peck his lips, but my husband wasn't having none of that short kiss business, so he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me like a man kisses a woman. Mary decided to focus on her phone, as I deepened the kiss, but we were rudely interrupted by my brother's big mouth. "Jesus, McGarrett, stop grabbing my sister's ass! You two are like bunnies!"

Steve tensed and slowly pulled away, but kept his arms firmly around my waist as he glared at my brother. "Zachariah, always a pleasure."

"Steven," Zack briefly nodded at my husband before turning his dark eyes on me and grinning wickedly at me. "Baby sister, come here!"

I tore out of my husband's arms and launched myself into my brother's, while Steve pursed his lips and glanced over at Mary to see her staring wide-eye at Zack, which did not help the matter. I pulled away slightly to look up at my brother. "How's it going, Zack? I heard you're involved with a succubus. What's that like?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Well, that's over, so you can report back to mother. Eh, boring after awhile. The sex was awesome, but she wanted to…**date**."

"That bitch," I gasped dramatically before smacking him upside his head. "You're thirty four years old, Zachariah, when are you gonna get married and give me nieces and nephews?"

"Woah, now!" Zack exclaimed, backing away. "Why do I get the kids? We all know you're gonna be pushing out babies before I even get a girl knocked up!"

"Nice," Steve interjected somewhat harshly, but Zack just gave him his infamous shark smile.

"You, lighten up," I pointed at Steve. "And, you, stop being an asshole!"

Rolling my eyes, I turned to face Mary, who was still checking out my brother. I shook my head softly. Some things never change. My brother was always attracting some kind of attention from the opposite sex and from men as well, but he doesn't like to talk about it. Zack had the same build as Steve, but a little leaner for he was a runner and he had dark hair and dark eyes with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. Women of all ages just fall all over him and he just soaks it up like the man-whore he is.

"Mary, this is my older brother, Zachariah. Zackie, this is Steve's sister, Mary." I introduced the two, Steve pulled me into his side and we watched as Zack turned the charms on his sister.

And then, Steve's phone rang.

**III**

"Here we are; home sweet home!" I announced as I opened the front door with Mary and Zack behind me.

"So, Steve does what now?" Zack demanded, completely ignoring me and focusing on the fact that we dropped Steve off at the prison.

I plopped down on the couch and sighed; Mary plopping down next to me. It was a very, very long drive with the two men bickering like small children every other second, but it gave Mary and I the chance to become fast friends. "Steve transferred over to the reserves, so he could run the governor's task force and hunt down all the big baddies in Hawaii. Now, your room is upstairs to the right and the second door."

Zack cocked an eyebrow at me. "Not much of a hostess, are you?"

"Suck a fat one," I retorted tiredly, which caused Mary to snort with laughter.

"Cute, Charlene," Zack hissed as he took his bags upstairs.

Mary looked over at me from her identical position. "So, why don't they get along?"

"Well, at first Zack thought Steve was just trying to use me as some on-leave booty call, but I set him straight when I told him I was still a virgin and when Steve proposed…Zack was _livid_. We have different dads, but my dad has always been Zack's dad too, because his real dad died on some mission when he was real little. It tore my mother up and Zack thinks that's going to happen to me. Plus, they're a lot alike that they just can't stand each other. It's kind of funny," I admitted. "But, Zack can be such a dick when it comes to Steve, especially when he has to leave. He makes sure to remind Steve of how I acted when he first left after we got married."

"What happened?" Mary asked quietly.

"I just lay in bed and stared at the wall while wearing one of his shirts, listening to the news to hear if his team made the headlines. I was terrified anytime someone knocked on the door, which resorted to me drinking when I realized how pathetic I was." I told her just as quietly. Those were dark days for me. "Zack was the one that found me all depressed and whatnot. He somehow managed to get a hold of Steve. I talked to him on the phone and that helped to hear his voice."

"Is it easier now?"

I shrugged. "It's still hard, but I have my job that takes a lot of my focus from worrying about him, but I do still worry. He calls me at least once a month, more if I'm lucky."

Mary shook her head. "It amazes me how in love the both of you are. It reminds me of how our parents were before our mom died; you could see it in my dad's eyes that my mom was the light of his life. Steve has that same look."

I smiled serenely. "He's the only man I've ever loved with my body and heart. I don't plan on letting him go anytime soon."

"Woah, wait! So, my brother really was the only guy you've ever slept with?" Mary demanded, sitting up quickly.

I laughed. "Yes, Mary, the only man."

"I'm sorry."

I shot her a smirk. "I'm not."

"Ugh, gag me!"

We fell into each other laughing like school girls and I realized that I now had what I've wanted since I was little; a sister.

**III**

The sun was setting just beyond the horizon as Mary and I took our wine glasses out on the lanai to watching the sinking sun reflect off the water. As we sat on the patio chairs, I glanced over my shoulder to see my brother pacing in the kitchen as he talked on his cell phone, hands waving dramatically. Mary looked back as well, asking, "What's your brother do again?"

"He's a CFO for some big insurance company back in Florida, but they have clients all over the country." I answered, shaking my head a bit. "Zack's always been a math geek."

Mary shuddered and I laughed. "That's how I feel, jut don't ask him how he likes his job. I swear he drools a bit when he talks about what he does."

"Hey," we both glanced back at the sound of Steve's voice.

I grinned at my husband before I noticed the people behind him; Chin, Danny, Zack, and who I assume is Kono. "Husband, come kiss your wife!"

"How many glasses of wine have you had?" Steve murmured as he leaned down to kiss me softly.

"This is my first glass," I answered, which made Danny laugh. "What's so funny, Chuckles?"

"Oh, nothing, you cute lightweight," Danny teased, which made Steve and Zack shake their heads. They knew what was coming.

"Lightweight? I may be little, but I can definitely hold my alcohol. I may not have been having sex while I was in college, but I was the master at beer pong and doing shots." I informed Danny, who cocked an eyebrow.

"She's actually telling the truth. Some of my SEAL buddies challenged her in beer pong a couple of years ago and he was very wasted before I decided she had enough before she got alcohol poisoning," Steve enlightened Danny, as he stood behind my chair with his big hands on my slight shoulders.

I mock glared at Steve as I snapped amusingly, "And, I would have won if you hadn't stepped in!"

Someone laughed and it was the pretty native woman who I suspected was Kono. I smiled as I stood up, holding out my hand. "Hi, I'm Charley McGarrett!"

"Kono Kalakaua and it's great to finally meet you," she said sweetly, as we shook hands.

"I know, right? Sorry that my husband is so rude sometimes, but you know, too many hits to the head." I told her sheepishly, which made her laugh. Speaking of husbands; don't you have some burgers to grill!"

"Nag, nag, nag," Steve whispered against my neck, as he pulled me into his arms.

"Of course," I chirped happily, as he pulled away to go get the hamburger meat. I spotted my next target; Chin Ho Kelly. "Chin, how's it going, brah?"

He chuckled good-heartedly. "I see Steve is trying to teach you the lingo. How's that going?"

"As good as he plays basketball," I answered just to annoy him as he stepped back outside.

"Hey," Steve snapped, as everyone laughed but not as much as Danny.

"God, I love you, Charley," Danny wheezed as he wiped the tears of laughter from his face.

"Back off, Danno," Steve warned from the grill, pointing his spatula at the ex-Jersey cop.

**III**

**Alright, so there's that chapter! Let me know what you think! I'm thinking that maybe there should be some action going on, but who knows. Let me know what you'd like to see. Oh! And, Steve will be asking Catherine for some help, but obviously no date set up. But, is Charley happy about that? Who knows? PLEASE, GIVE ME FEEDBACK OF WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO READ! OH! And, I see her brother as Christian Bale – Bruce Wayne.**


End file.
